Goggles
Goggles is somewhat the second main character of Wild Grinders. He was recently Lil Rob's nerdy and geeky friend since living in Sprawl City. Personality Goggles is first portrayed as Lil Rob's long-lived friend, who is commonly fond of his own inventions, such as the upgraded forms of the skateboards; however, Goggles fails his inventions several times, which possibly means that they're incomplete or have technical conditions. Goggles can also be forgetful, such as forgetting to take off the lens cap, but has a loyal quality for the other Grinders. He is frequently a huge fan of Captain Grindstar, a superhero idol, but a real figure of the entire universe. Goggles' duty is a Wild Grinder video camera man, except that he does not do well in advanced skating, prior to Swaggerless. According to Jack Knife, he is described to be the weakest member out of the team, which he is prone about his inabilities. In case of the inabilities to skate, Goggles is sometimes envious to be perfectly talented in skateboarding like his friends. Stated in the School Daze, Goggles is the only Grinder not to be bored at school. Goggles' usertag in Gnarly Craft is Gogglelot Hammerfist the Wise, but it was deleted by Track Hucksterball. Relatives *Toggles-Goggles' father. First introduced in Grinders of Invention. *Unnamed mother Note that both of his parents are voiced the same as Goggles' voice actor, Yuri Lowenthal. Appearance Goggles wears a green sweatshirt, brown pants, and blue-white tennis shoes. He also wears a blue knit cap and a pair of big glasses. Goggles can carry his large-sized backpack in several of episodes. In Going Hollyweird, which Goggles betrayed Lil Rob, Goggles sports sunglasses and a orange sweatshirt. He keeps his knit hat. This is the temporary appearance in this episode. In Swaggerless, Goggles wears Stubford's original clothes as he tries to bring Lil Rob's memory back. When Lil Rob travels to another dimension in A World Gone Rad-Awesome, Goggles has his opposite self as goofy and dull. The opposite form appears as the same clothing as the real Goggles always wears, but he can pick his nose with one or two fingers. Combining with Jay Jay in an unbalanced time, it takes Jay Jay's body and Goggles' backpack, knit cap, and glasses. Trivia *Goggles is talented of yodeling, as one of his hobbies, in Grinders of Invention. *In the Nicktoons official website, it seems that Goggles have green eyes, but his eyes are signaturely black in the entire series. *Goggles' skateboard wheels are mistaken as green instead of blue (like in the entire series), shown in the Wild Grinders official website. **The second glitch is that Goggles' wheels change to yellow, as seen in his self wallpaper. Also, the frames are blue and the background of his skateboard is missing. *Unlike Goggles' forgetfulness of filming in the TV series, Goggles records some of the Grinders' tricks without a mistake, as seen in Golden Grinders and The Lost Skate Spot. *Besides Lil Rob and Meaty, Goggles is the only secondary main character to appear in the most episodes, although he was absent in two episodes. *Goggles is fond of pancakes, stated in Grinder of Another Dimension. *Midas Touch confirms that Goggles has blue eyes when taking off his glasses. It was earlier mistaken as green in some of his artwork. Gallery 800x600.jpg|Goggles Wallpaper Goggles Waving.jpg|Goggles, with his camera, waving directly to the viewers. th_goggles.jpg Screenshots Goggles_in_Camera.jpg|Goggles himself with his camera. Goofy Goggles.png|Opposite Goggles Jayggles.png|Jayggles (Morphed by Jay Jay and Goggles) Merchandise Goggles Figure.png|Goggles figure (not yet boxed or shipped) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wild Grinders Members Category:Wild Grinders